


BTS / Kpop Sickfic - Requests

by Sickminmin



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Burping, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Scat, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Whump, emeto, eprocto, eructo, sick, sneeze, snz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickminmin/pseuds/Sickminmin
Summary: Just requestInfo in the first chap
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Request only on this first page please!❤️

I write for BTS and stray kids mainly, but if you want other groups just let me know.

What I write 

  * emeto
  * scat 
  * eructo/eprocto 
  * fluff !!
  * General illness
  * headcanons 
  * just ask me 



What I don’t write 

  * smut




	2. Sick Hoseok - snz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok comes down with the cold and tries to hide it, but Jungkook is there for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: /  
> Words: 1199

Since a few days Hoseok wasn’t doing well at all. It started with just an uncomfortable feeling in his throat, some sneezing here and there. He thought nothing about it, maybe he just overworked himself. Yeah that must be it. His whole body is hurting and he feels so tired, yeah definitely just from exhaustion. Oh how wrong he was. The moment he woke up with a cold sweat and shivering like a leaf in the wind, even though he had a hoodie on and was cuddling under his blankets, he knew that he came down with something. Slowly he sat up in his bed, feeling a bit lightheaded by the sudden change of position. He opened the drawer of his nightstand to get a thermometer out. 38,5° (101,3). Great, he’s running a fever and it’s only in the morning, his fever probably gets worse throughout the day. The dancer sights as he gets out of bed to wash himself up and change into fresh clothes. It was harder to expect. Always having to take short breaks to either blow his nose or to stop for a second, because the dizziness got too much to handle. He wished he could just stay home the whole day and suffer in his bed while one of the members brings him soup and plays with his hair. However, that wasn’t what was going to happen. It’s comeback time and they already have a tight schedule, he couldn’t slack now. So, he tried his best to fake a smile and get through the day. Hoseok wasn’t the type of person who doesn’t know how to take care of himself. He’s rather good at it, he took fever reducer, coughing syrup and even tried to eat something to not get sick. He even got himself some tea and took it to the studio. However, he doesn’t like to be alone while being sick. He also doesn’t like to hide it. Sure he always tried to tough it out while performing or having a schedule, but normally he would search someone up for comfort. Mostly it’s Yoongi, the older would always notice if one of the members is sick. Or he would go to Jungkook, knowing that the Maknae is one of his favourite comfort places and always down for cuddles. Hoseok had to admit that he doesn’t know why he tried to hide it. It was obvious that he wasn’t doing too hot. He was wearing a thick hoodie and a scarf, but still was shivering and he blew his nose at least every five minutes. Suddenly he was hit by a sneezing fit, followed by a lot of coughing. His throat was burning and his chest aching. He just wants to curl up in his bed and sleep. “Are you okay, Hyungie?” Jungkook asked with a frown. Hoseok got a bit startled, not noticing the younger. “Oh Jungkookie! Yeah, I’m okay. Just a sore throat from vocal training” he lied Jungkook knew that his Hyung wasn’t telling the truth. He couldn’t help but be extremely concerned for his Hyung. He knows that Hoseok would normally speak up, so that he doesn’t say anything made the Maknae worried. He doesn’t like any of his Hyungs in pain and always wants to take it away from them. The Maknae rested one hand on the olders shoulder and frowned. “You’re not lying to me..?” He asked, a pout on his lips. Hoseok was taken aback by that. His heart ached, but he couldn’t give in that easily. “Don’t worry, Jungkookie.” Hoseok said. The Maknae chewed on his lower lip, a nervous habit that he had. Hoseok noticed and he felt sorry for the younger, he knows that he’s hurting him with that. He promised to himself that he would go to Jungkook if he felt worse, he knows that if he wouldn’t, the Maknae would probably go to his room and start crying alone. - After dance practice Hoseok felt worse, absolutely awful. He doesn’t even know how he made it, but somehow it worked out. His body aching, he doesn’t know if he could even move anymore. Somehow he made it into his studio, but he wouldn’t stand up anytime soon. His throat burning, his nose somewhat between stuffed and runny. His fever got probably higher, at least that’s what he thinks. He’s warm but shivering. Yeah, his fever probably is worse. He doesn’t care anymore. He wants comfort. Normally he goes to Yoongi, but he isn’t here right now. He’s in Daegu, recovering from his shoulder surgery. Hoseok takes his phone out. Maybe he could call him? No, he should let his Hyung rest. He scrolls through his contacts. Gritting Jungkook contact and sending him a text, asking him if he could come to his studio. However, after a few minutes he didn’t get a text back. He sighed. Jungkook is probably a bit mad at him. Of course he is, after he obviously lied to the Makane, he had a right to be angry. He fiddled with his fingers, the fever making him emotional. Tears welling up in his eyes, but he managed to blink them away. Suddenly the door to his studio opened and the Maknae stumbled into the room, a big bag in his hands. “Hyungie! I’m sorry, I couldn’t answer! I uh… I hit you something..” he mumbled the rest, a slight blush in his cheeks. Hoseok started dumbfounded at the Maknae for a moment, before he softly chuckled. “Oh, Jungkookie. Come here.” Hoseok patted the space next to him on the couch. Jungkook walked over to his Hyung and sat down next to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but got interrupted by the older. “I think I caught the flu. My throat hurts, my nose is stuffed, I have a fever and I can’t stop coughing.” Hoseok explained as he rested a hand in the younger knee. “I’m sorry for lying to you..” Jungkook shook his head no. He smiled softly at his Hyung and placed his hand over the older hand in his knee. “It’s okay, Hyungie. You aren’t that good at hiding it.” He laughed “Not really.” Hoseok chuckled, but it got interrupted by his coughing. Jungkook's smile changed into a frown. He patted the olders back, till he was finished coughing. The Maknae looked in worry at his Hyung. He wrapped his arms around the older and pulled him close to his chest. Hoseok rested his head on the younger's shoulder and sighed. He nuzzled his head on Jungkook's chest, the comfort of someone was all that he wanted. He felt so warm and safe in the younger's arms. “Rest a bit, Hyungie and then we go home.” Jungkook said softly as he kissed the older forehead. Hoseok nodded with a smile. He was sure that the next time he felt unwell, he would immediately go to Jungkook. The comfort the Maknae gave him, was all that he needed. Sure that wouldn’t take the sickness away, but it made him a lot more comfortable. He made sure that he would take Jungkook to get ice cream as soon as he felt better.


	3. Sick Yoongi - snz

Since a few days Yoongi didn't felt good at all. He didn't knew why, maybe he came down with something, maybe it was because of their busy schedule or because of the fact that his nose was stuffy and his throat felt worse and he couldn’t stop sneezing. Maybe he does know what’s wrong with him, he sure catches a nasty cold. But who is he to admit? It’s just a cold, he can work with it. A little medicine here, a bit coughing syrup there and he’ll be fine. Maybe he should have eaten something before taking all the meds. But he couldn’t, with feeling like this he’s way too exhausted to even think about eating before taking medicine. He will regret that later but right now he couldn’t care less. Currently they all were in the practice room to learn the dance moves for the new choreography. While dancing Yoongi has to stop every few minutes because he was interruptedby his own sneezing. At one point he could feel the begin of a stomach ache. It wasn't bad enough to speak up yet, but he started to regret not eating anything. The rapper tried to brush it off and just dance through it. It was his own mistake, he was childish enough to so something like this, so he could suck it up and just do his work. However, that didn't last long. He felt worse by minute. With being sick, his body only moving slow. His movements rushed and messy. Breathing was hard, he could only breathe through his mouth which left him panting. He tried so hard to concentrate, but his nose just didn’t have him a break. Sneezes wrecked through his body and by now he just gave up and wiped with his sleeves over his nose and sniffles. The other watched him the whole time, but they all know that there’s no use in telling him to go home because he wouldn’t. Hoseok watched the older rapper closely, he was afraid that he will pass out if he keep up like that. By now Yoongi cursed himself for not eating anything before taking the medicine, his stomach was hurting pretty badly and that was just horrible together with the cold he catched. After another round of sneezing from Yoongi, Hoseok had enough. He stopped the music and took the older hand. Yoongi tried to protest but Hoseok gave him a stern look. None of the members would ever say a thing as soon as Hoseok's expression became that way, because a mad Hoseok is a scary Hoseok. The younger rapper pulled the older to the side and gave him some water which Yoongi gladly took. "You’re going home. Don’t even try to get out of this, we’re both going home!” Hoseok said sternly “Hobi you don’t have to-“ Yoongi tried. “I won’t let you go alone if I have to worry about you passing out!” Hoseok almost yelled “He’s right. You two go home. That’s the best way, you know that, Hyung.” Namjoon said and every agreed. Yoongi sighed, knowing that there’s no way out. Maybe it was better that way. It probably is. He wants to be fit for the comeback so it’s better to take a break now and not later. And to be honest his stomach was trying to murder him and he felt way too exhausted. He also could use a tea for his throat and nose. Reluctantly he let himself be taken home by Hoseok. As both of them were home, Hoseok headed off into the kitchen and made a tea and grabbed some medicine for the older. In the living room Yoongi already was curled up in the corner of the couch and lightly rubbed over his stomach. He has to tell Hoseok that too. The younger stepped in the living room with the tea and a pill in his hands. Yoongi groaned as he saw that. He really has to tell him. “I won’t take the meds.” Yoongi said Hoseok raised his eyebrow “Oh yes you will.” “No Hobi. I took some this morning and forgot to eat. How my belly hurts..” Yoongi mumbled the last part The younger understood it anyway and smiled in sympathy. He handed the older the tea and headed off to the kitchen again. There he put the pill aside and sliced some apples to little pieces. With that he walked back to the colder and sat the plate down with the little apple slices. “Eat a bit. I’ll be back in a minute.” Hoseok said and kissed the older forehead Yoongi groaned because of that action but blushed anyways. He always liked to get attention and love if he isn’t feeling too good. It didn’t took long for Hoseok to be back. This time he had a little owl in his hand. The heating owl. All of them hated that owl at least one time. It’s a heating pad covered by an plush owl. As oddly as it sounds, the little owl gabe them all the most comfort and no normal heating bad could make them feel better that fast. Yoongi smiles as he saw the owl and took it gladly. Immediately he put it down on his aching stomach and closed his eyes for a moment. Hoseok smiles and sat down next to Yoongi. The older took the chance and let himself fall on the younger. So that now both of them laid on the couch, Yoongi in top of Hoseok. “Mhh.. Hobi you’re so warm.” He said as he nuzzled his head on the youngers chest. “And you’re cold.” Hoseok chuckled and wrapped his arms around the older Yoongi cuddled up closer to the younger if that was even possible and sighed in content. Maybe the day wasn’t that bad. At least he had someone to cuddle too. Even if that meant that Hoseok would probably catch the cold too. “Mh tummy still ‘urts..” Yoongi pouted, his voice muffled by the fabric of the youngers shirt. “I bet it does. Let me help you, Kitten.” Hoseok said and turned both of them around. So that now Hoseok was spooning the older from behind. He placed his hand on top of the olders stomach and gently rubbed clockwise circles in the upset middle. Yoongi relaxed under the you h and scooted a bit closer to the younger. His eyes closed again. The oldest rapper would never admit it but he loves being the little spoon. As tough as he might seem from the outside, he isn’t. He’s really soft and loves to be babied and cuddle. He would never admit that though and most of the time denied it or turn it down in public. But as soon as he’s home, he embraced all the affection he could possible get. And all of the members loved it and gave him all the love and cuddles he wants. After a Jimin came home from practice. The rest is still in the studio and practice some more or work in their songs. However, Jimin couldn’t sit still, he wanted to check on his Hyung. Making sure that he’s okay. The young singer knows that Hoseok can take good care of a sick person, but that doesn’t make Jimin feel better. He just wants to cuddle his second oldest Hyung and see how he’s feeling with his own eyes. As he came home he saw the two rapper cuddling on the couch. Jimin smiled as walked over to them. “There’s no space for me.” He pouted Yoongi looked up and smiled softly “carry me to bed then.” he said bluntly Hoseok laughed at stood up. Jimin didn’t have to hear that a second time and with a huff he lifted the older and carried him to his bedroom, followed by Hoseok. There he placed him on his bed and immediately curled up behind the older. Hoseok took the other side so that now Yoongi as in between the two younger. “I missed you, Hyungie.” Jimin whined “I missed you too. Now cuddle me and make up for it.” Yoongi said “Hey don’t forget me!” Hoseok said in a fake sad tune. Jimin giggled and nuzzled his head in the crook of Yoongi neck. Hoseok places his hand on the older stomach again. Meanwhile Yoongi felt warm and safe. He closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep any minute. “Get well soon, Hyungie” Jimin and Hoseok said at the same time.


	4. Sick Jungkook - passing out

Jungkook wasn’t feeling good at all. He woke up with a headache and a stuffy nose. His skin clammy and clothes sweat soaked. He wasn’t feeling good yesterday. Always sneezing every five minutes, he knew he would come down with something. He drank a lot of tea and even took vitamins to not get sick, but it was for no use. Now he’s sick, running a fever and it’s hard to breath with a stuffed nose. He didn’t planned on saying anything. His Hyungs noticed yesterday anyways, but they’re all so stressed. No one thinks of it too much and hopes that Jungkook would speak up if it’s too bad.

However, Jungkook doesn’t even think about telling anyone how he really feels, their schedule is tight and he could make it through, he really could. At least that’s what he thinks.

Currently they’re all at dance practice. Jungkook knows he’s lacking behind, but it’s so hard to move. His whole body feels too heavy to move, his legs wobbly and he’s sure he isn’t even taking the right steps. Sudden dizziness comes up and within a second Jungkook bumps against Taehyung and falls on the ground. Sitting on the ground he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to will the dizziness away. It somehow worked, but now that he’s looking up he noticed the annoyed look of his Hyungs. They don’t say anything, but Jungkook knows how annoyed they must be with him right now. The Maknae tries to stand up, his legs wobbly, but slowly he stands up again. As soon as he stands the dizziness comes back again. He bites his lips, he can’t say anything. They’re annoyed with him anyways. Tears welling up his eyes, out of frustration. He doesn’t want to disappoint, but he also wants to speak up. Before the music started, Jungkook decided to tell it to one of his Hyungs. 

“Hyungie..?” Jungkook speak in a gentle voice as he taps Taehyung on the shoulder 

“What?” Taehyung tries to sound calming, but the annoyance is clearly visible. 

“I- I’m sorry.” Jungkook let his head hang low, maybe he could make it through the practice.

A bit into the practice it was clear that Jungkook got worse by any minute that passed. His movement was slow and messy. Jungkooks head was pounding and the dizziness got worse. Black spots appearing in his vision. He tried to squeeze his eyes shut to make it stop, but it didn’t work. The black spots are only getting worse. The room was spinning and his legs wobbly underneath him. Jungkook tried his hardest to work through the practice, he really did. But, his condition got only worse. He felt like his head was getting stabbed by someone. Pounding so hard and the dizziness making him nauseous. 

Jungkook stopped in his tracks. He couldn’t anymore. He feels so bad and he’s sweating more than usual. He’s sure his fever got higher than it was this morning. 

As Jungkook suddenly stopped, the rest of the members looked in confusion and annoyance at the Maknae. 

“Jeon Jungkook!” Hoseok scolded 

The Maknae wanted to say something but got interrupted immediately. 

“We’re all tired, but you’re holding us up..” Jimin spoke annoyed 

Jungkook squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will the tears and dizziness away. However, it got too much for him. The room spinning and his legs wobbly.

Suddenly the Maknae fell down, they all expected to hear a loud thud. However, they didn’t hear anything. Only seeing how Yoongi somehow had managed to catch the Maknae and now sits down on the floor with him. 

Carefully Yoongi places Jungkook's head on his lap. 

“Jimin get the manager and Namjoon, hold his legs up.” Yoongi almost spat, too worried to speak in a normal tone.

Jimin and Taehyung ran as fast as they could and Namjoon quickly lifted up Jungkook's legs a bit to get his blood flowing. Hoseok kneeled down beside the Maknae and gently held his hand, giving it a squeeze. Slowly Jungkook woke up again, the first thing Seokjin did was giving the Maknae some water, hoping that would help some. 

Jungkook's eyes opened and closed, he’s falling in and out of consciousness. Trying his hardest to stay awake. 

“Jungkook? Kook? Wake up.” Yoongi spoke softly as he stroked through the younger's hair. 

Slowly Jungkook was completely awake again. A bit out, because of what happened, but at least he was there again. 

“You’re burning up, kid.” Yoongi said with a soft smile

“Hyungie.. ‘m sorry.” Jungkook almost whispered, too weak to actually speak up.

“We’re the one who have to be sorry. Can you forgive us, Jungkookie?” Hoseok apologised 

Jungkook only nodded and squeezed his Hyungs hand. He couldn’t never stay mad at his Hyungs. Especially not in such a situation. 

The next few days they all made sure that Jungkook would get the rest he deserves and of course a lot of attention and love. They had to make it up at some point.


	5. Sick Jungkook - fever

Jungkook rolled over and grabbed a tissue as he blew his nose in it. He was currently buried under his blanket, his nose red, eyes glassy and he was trembling like a leaf in the wind. The singer caught a nasty cold, he already felt it yesterday as he started to sneeze every few minutes and his throat started to hurt. And now after the night? Clear he was sick. His nose stuffed, his whole body hurting and he felt so exhausted. He wished he could stay in bed, but he also knows that it wasn’t possible. With a huff he sat up and looked at his phone. It was time to stand up, they have practice in a bit. He really doesn’t want to. 

The singer could hear how the door opened and then there was a body on top of his. 

“Koopkkiee~ wake up.” Taehyung told the other sweetly. 

Jungkook huffed from the weight of Taehyung on him, he wasn’t heavy it just surprised him. As he realised that it was his dear Hyung, he wrapped his arms around Taehyung and embraced his warmth. 

“Morning Taehyungie” Jungkook giggles but turns his head away from Taehyung and coughs right after. 

Taehyung looked up and furrowed his eyebrows, he rested one hand on the youngers forehead, he was a bit warm but not concerning yet. However his red nose and glassy eyes said otherwise. 

“Hmm guess there is someone sick..” Taehyung said sadly. 

“I’ll go and tell Jin Hyung to make you some tea with honey, while you get ready, hm?” He asked and caressed over Jungkook's cheek. 

“That would be nice.” Jungkook smiles softly. 

As Taehyung made his way to the kitchen, Jungkook slowly sat up. His head was pounding, but at least he could breath a bit better. That didn’t mean he was ready to stand up. His whole body screamed for sleep. Too exhausted to even start the day. There was no way out, just a bit of practice and then he could roll up in the blanket again, he could manage that. So he changed into comfortable clothes that he could wear for dancing practice today. 

Then the young singer walked to the kitchen, everyone was already munching on their breakfast. Jungkook sat down beside Yoongi and as soon as he sat there he let his head drop on the rapper's shoulder. 

“Is there Someone tired?” Yoongi asked and wrapped one arm around the younger's waist. 

Jubgkook leaned into the touch 

“No, ‘m sick. Nose is stuffed and I have a headache.” He sighted, knowing there’s no way out of practice.

„Oh kiddo. Have you checked for a fever?“ Yoongi asked.

“I-I checked it. No fever, It's all good, just a little cold.” Jungkook showed his typical bunny smile. 

The truth is he has checked his temperature and it was slightly higher, not too concerning yet but he was sure it would get higher. The fever wasn’t that problematic, it was more his throat that was bothering him. Swallowing hurts, good thing it was only dance practice. Even though he wasn’t looking forward to dancing with a stuffy nose, he already had trouble breathing and that just while sitting there. That sure would be a hard day, and they have to head off in some minutes. He already started to feel fuzzy, not in a sick way but in a dizzy way.

He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go to bed again. But he also knows how important practice is and he doesn’t want to miss it. So he did everything to ignore the fuzzy feeling and concentrate on making it through practice.

“Mhm.. if it gets too bad, tell us!” Yoongi said sternly 

Jungkook only nodded, knowing that if it gets worse he sure would tell them.

Taehyung sat a mug with hot tea in it in front of Jungkook and sat beside him as he gave the younger a light squeeze on his shoulder. The older was concerned, like all the members are for their youngest. They all know how Jungkook can get. Sometimes he would be open about it and whine till he gets cuddles and other times he would hide it as long as possible. That means he would probably hide it till he passes out from exhaustion and they all had the feeling that today is one of the days we’re the Maknae won’t be open about it. That’s why they all silently agreed to have an eye on him, none of them wanted Jungkook to faint or anything.

The Maknae took the cup of tea in his hand and took a few sips. He was thankful for it because it felt so good on his sore throat and he could now swallow without it burning like acid. He was sure to ask for some more tea through the day. It probably was the first for his throat but also for the fever since he knows he has to stay hydrated for the fever to go down. He couldn’t really manage to eat much breakfast, only a few spoons of cereal, it just hurts too much to swallow, so he decided to just drink tea, that fills the stomach up too and at least he had something in his system.

A while later they all wanted to head out for practice, but somehow Jungkook suddenly felt worse. He’s sweating a bunch and the fever made his vision blurry and his head is pounding. If he has to be honest he feels like that since he woke up, but standing up just made him realise that he isn’t feeling good at all. The others are currently putting on their shoes or gathering their last things. Jungkook looks around, but there’s none of the members. He doesn’t want to, but he really needs to tell someone. He feels like passing out if he takes a step forward and it isn’t a nice feeling at all. 

Taehyung walks up into the kitchen and looks at Jungkook concerned, wondering why he is still standing in the same spot. 

“Hyungie?” Jungkook mumbles quietly and looks down on the ground 

“Hm?” Taehyung hummes 

“Uh.. ‘m really dizzy..” Jungkook slurs as he squeezes his eyes shut to keep the black spots from getting bigger as his hand grabs tightly around the table next to him and he leans most of his weight on it.

Taehyungs eyes widened. He expects that the Maknae isn’t feeling good, but he didn’t know that it is that bad. Quickly the older rushed beside the Maknae and wrapped one arm around his waist. Jungkook wrapped his arm around Taehyung's shoulder and neck. Leaning his full weight on his Hyung, not being able to walk on his own or else he would pass out in a heartbeat.

Somehow the two managed to walk to the couch and Jungkook was more than happy to finally lay on the couch. Taehyung put a pillow under the Maknaes legs so that the legs are a bit higher. Jungkook has his eyes still squeezed shut and he puffed out some shirt uncomfortable breaths. The older kneels down next to Jungkook and strokes through the Maknaes hair. He more than worried and also sure that no matter what Jungkook won’t go to practice today and he decided to stay here with the Maknae. He doesn’t care if their manager scolds him for that later, but right now the Maknae is his priority.

“Rest, we both stay here today, okay?” Taehyung said as he stroke a lock out of the youngers face

Jungkook only hummed, he couldn’t say no, he knows that he isn’t able to stand up, he wouldn’t be able to dance and he doesn’t want to faint while dancing. That would be a shock for his Hyungs he he doesn’t want to worry them. 

Namjoon walked out of the bathroom, since he was the last one beside Jungkook and Taehyung who’s still in the dorm and sees the Maknae on the couch. Worriedly he walks up to those two and frowns as he sees in what condition Jungkook is in. 

“Hyung? I’ll stay with Jungkook here, is that okay?” Taehyung asked the leader 

“I’ll take care of it, don’t worry. Look after Kookie for us.” Namjoon smiles and ruffles Taehyung's hair who nodded. 

“Joonie Hyungie?” Jungkook said but it came out more like a whisper

Namjoon understood is anyways. “Yeah, Bunny? I’m here.” He leaned forward to lightly massage the youngers scalp

“Hyungie.. ‘m sorry.” Jungkook said guilty

“Don’t worry, bunny. Get well and as soon as we’re home, we all cuddle.” Namjoon smiles and ruffles through the youngers hair 

Jungkook smiles with his eyes still closed. His happy to have all his Hyungs and he also happy that he didn’t push himself to go to practice.

Namjoon and the others left for practice and Taehyung stood up to go to the bathroom and gets back with a cool washcloth which he places onto Jungkook's forehead. Then he walked into the kitchen to look through the cabinet to find some medicine. After a while he found some fever reducer. With a glass of water he goes back to Jungkook. The older helps the Maknae to sit up and Jungkook took the medicine. He scrunches hai face up due to the taste, he really doesn’t like to take medicine at all. The Maknae laid down on the couch again and made grabby hands towards Taehyung. The older rolled his eyes and laid down beside the younger. Jungkook wrapped his arms around Taehyung and nuzzled his head into the chest of the older. He sighed in content and Taehyung slung his arms around Jungkook. The older stroke the youngers spine up and down. 

“You will get me sick if we cuddle like this.” Taehyung giggles 

“Mhm.. sorry.” Jungkook said, his voice in a whisper as he was about to drift into dreamland. 

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too.” Taehyung rolled his eyes 

“Sleep well.” 

Jungkook cuddled up closer to Taehyung if that was even possible. It didn’t took long for his breath to even out and fall asleep. Taehyung could hear the youngers light snores and he smiled at the cute Maknae in his eyes. The older pulled Jungkook closer and also closed his eyes. Both of them asleep now and resting. 

Around three hours later Jungkook squirmed in his sleep. He was in a cold sweat and is freezing and shivering a lot, even though he was sweating a bunch. His hair cling onto his cheek and forehead. His shirt sweat soaked. Jungkook was breathing heavily. The young singer was wide awake but his face was scrunched up in discomfort. Even though he’s laying on the couch everything is still spinning and turning. It feels like he’s in a rollercoaster and he’s afraid he’ll black out anytime. His throat is burning and he’s thirsty, but he can’t stand up, he can’t move, but he knows he needs water. He needs some liquid in his system. The Maknae takes Taehyung's Hand and squeeze is as he’d as he can. In his condition it wasn’t much pressure, but apparently enough to slightly wake up the older. 

“TaeTae Hyungie..” Jungkook whispers, but got interrupted by a coughing fit 

That woke the older up and quickly he sat up and took the Maknae in his lap. He rubbed over the youngers chest up and down and patted his back to help him. Slowly Jungkook calmed down and leaned back into Taehyungs chest. The older noticed how sweat soaked the younger is and how he’s shaking in his arms. Taehyung bit onto his lower lip, feeling guilty that he fell asleep and didn’t have the Maknae something to drink or some more medicine. Taehyung grabbed the water bottle beside the couch and helped Jungkook to drink some. After drinking the younger felt better and the black spots slowly disappeared. He was still freezing, but at least he didn’t feel like passing out. 

“Bunny, how about you lay down and I get you fresh clothes? I think it’s better or else you’ll get even more sick.” Taehyung said as he stroke through the youngers hair. 

Jungkook nodded and laid down with the help of the older. Taehyung stood up and gathered some fresh clothes. He grabbed some joggers from Namjoon and an oversized shirt from Jin. He knows that the Maknae loves the smell of his Hyung if he’s not feeling well, it always comforts him. Then he takes another fever reducer and with everything in his hands he goes back to Jungkook. Seeing how out the Maknae is he knows the he won’t be able to change by himself. So Taehyung Takes matters into his hands and helps the younger to change. Normally Jungkook wouldn’t let that happen so that he wasn’t complaining was enough of a sign that he’s isn’t feeling good at all. Then he gave the Maknae the fever reducer and placed a cool washcloth on his forehead again. Taehyung sat down on the ground beside the couch and took the youngers hand. Playing with Jungkook's hand while he turned the tv on to not get too bored. 

“Hyungie?” Jungkook mumbled sleepy 

Taehyung turned to look at the younger and thumbed over his cheek “Yes?” 

“Thank you.. ‘m love you.” Jungkook whispers the last. 

Taehyung understood it anyways and showed his box smile “Always, bunny.” 

For the rest of the day Taehyung made sure that Jungkook wasn’t alone and it wouldn’t get too bad. He managed to cools down the younger a bit and even the fever got down. He made everything to make sure that his beloved Maknae feels better soon. 

As the members arrived home it was already late and they found the two youngest cuddles up on the couch, tangled in each other’s embrace. They all cooed at them and Namjoon was more than proud of Taehyung.


	6. Jungkook- Emeto & Scat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook comes down with a big while being in an interview

Since the morning Jungkook felt bad, really bad. His stomach has kept him up all night long. He doesn’t know what he did wrong or what it is, but his stomach kept on hurting and churning through the whole night. He couldn’t do anything but curl up under his blanket and hug his poor aching middle. At some point in the night he even tried to use the bathroom, nothing happened, no matter what he did even though he felt like he had to use the toilet. But to no use, he waited for half an hour, but after not getting any relief, he walked back to his bed. He took some antacids and had a heating pad on his stomach, still the ache that settled deep inside of his stomach didn’t seem to lessen. Somehow he managed to fall asleep, it was probably because he was so exhausted. 

The next morning they had an interview for their upcoming album. The luck wasn’t on Jungkook's side, his stomach was still feeling off. And now it was even bloated out, not too bad, none could see it with the oversized clothes he wears. But having the extra pressure from the waistband of his jeans on his upset stomach isn’t the most comfortable thing. As he brushed his teeth, he kept one hand on his stomach, he softly rubbed small circles on his stomach, in hopes that it would calm down. It bought him some sort of comfort, but it was still aching badly and was churning under the palm of his hand. He surely won’t tell any of his Hyungs, it’s just a stomach ache, he can make it. He doesn’t even have to do anything but sit and wait for the interview to end, maybe he has to talk a few times, but mostly Namjoon is the one who talks, so he can relax a bit. At least he thought so.

The first thing that annoyed Jungkook was the car ride. The seatbelt was constantly digging in his sensitive stomach, making him even more uncomfortable. While in the changing room he could relax for a moment, having his make-up retouch. Somehow along that way, Jungkook could feel a change in his stomach, the ache got worse and slight cramps started to kick in. It wasn’t too bad to speak up yet. However, he probably wouldn’t even speak up, not now, it’s just a stomach ache. He’s an adult, he can handle that. But, he wants nothing more than to cuddle up in one of his Hyungs arms and have his stomach be rubbed to get any kind of relief.

Currently the boys are having the interview, Jungkook sits on the left side behind Seokjin, he’s glad that he sits behind the oldest, because that way his stomach is shielded away from the camera and he maybe can sneak a hand up his stomach to rest there. Next to him sits Taehyung, his youngest Hyung is also one of the members who doesn’t talk that much in interviews. So the most attention is on Namjoon who sits on the right side. The Maknae is a bit relieved, that way the camera won’t turn that much attention on him. A bit into the interview the pain in Jungkook's stomach only grows. It also feels like his stomach is expanding with every passing minute. Jungkook rests a subtle hand on his stomach, letting it look as casual as possible. He looks around a bit to make sure that no one notices. The Maknae can hear a few grumbles coming from his stomach, it isn’t loud enough to be heard by the others or be catched by the microphone, but it’s making him nervous. The grumbling only makes him feel even more uncomfortable. With his thumb he tries to subtle rub some circles in his stomach. It feels good on his upset middle, which now feels hot and tender to the touch. Feeling like he’s having a rock under his hand, but it’s just the bloat of his stomach. Suddenly, in the middle of the interview, his stomach is making a semi loud noise. Jungkook blushes, hoping no one heard it. But luck wasn’t on his side, his stomach grumbled again and of course it was loud enough to be heard by everyone else. His ears turned red. His hands starting to sweat, he was so embarrassed. Namjoon catched onto it quickly and just turned the attention on himself, talking about the album and laughing and talking rather loud, in hopes that it would turn the attention down from Jungkook. It worked and Jungkook was so happy that Namjoon always knows what to do.

Taehyung, who sits beside the Maknae, rests one hand on Jungkook's knee and rubs smoothing circles with his thumb in it. He wants to comfort the Maknae, but doesn’t want to make it too obvious. He turned his gaze to the younger and smiled in sympathy. Jungkook is glad about that, embracing the bit of comfort he can get. He feels his stomach churning under his hand. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself further, so he pressed his hand down against his middle. Squeezing with his hand the hard swell. He had to admit that pressure and squeezing hurted him even more, but he had to endure it, because it somehow is the only way to keep his stomach from making all those noises.

It didn’t take long for the interview to end and as soon as the cameras turned off, he almost dashed into the changing room, too embarrassed to face the interviewer or his Hyungs. The rest of the members don't care about the weird look the interviewer gave. All they care about is the wellbeing of their sweet Maknae. They don't want to overwhelm him, so only Taehyung approaches Jungkook. The youngest Hyung walks up to him and wraps his arms around the younger's waist, hugging his back. One of his hands rested on the upset middle of the younger. He quietly gasped as he could feel how hard and stiff the youngers stomach is. 

“Your tummy isn’t feeling good, hm?” Taehyung asked softly, already knowing the answer 

“No… It hurts so bad, Hyungie..” Jungkook almost whined 

“Mhm I bet it does. As soon as we’re home, we all cuddle.” Taehyung said with a smile, Jungkook nodded. 

-

Back on their way home they sit in the car and Jungkook has his head rested on Taehyung's shoulder. The older has his hand under the Maknaes shirt and rubs careful circles on Jungkook's stomach. From time to time Jungkook couldn’t hold back the groans that escaped him. His stomach hurt way too bad. Taehyung leaned a bit down and kissed the younger's hair crown. 

Jungkooks stomach is still in agony, twisting and turning uncomfortably. He just wishes that the pain would go away soon. Even with the gentle rubs that Taehyung placed on his stomach, he still felt bad. He had to admit that it felt amazing on his aching middle, but the pain just won’t go away. All the members looked concerned at the younger, but decided to not say anything. Knowing how the younger can get. 

After some time they finally arrived at home. Taehyung helped the Maknae to walk inside of the dorm. Knowing that Jungkook would have a hard time to walk on his own. Inside, the Maknae slipped out of his shoes. As he bent down he bite down on his lower lip, since the waistband of his jeans dugged painfully in the swell of his stomach. As the others changed into fresh clothes Jungkook walked over to the couch and sat down. He rested one hand on his stomach and closed his eyes for a moment. Thinking back to why his stomach could be so upset. However, he can’t think of anything. Maybe he’s just coming down with something. He really hopes not. 

As Taehyung finished changing himself, he walked back to Jungkook and sat down beside him. The older wrapped one arm around the Maknae and pulled him close. Jungkook leaned his hand down on the olders shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut, as a painful cramp pulses through his stomach. Again Taehyung rests one gentle hand on the youngers upset stomach and starts rubbing again. Jungkooks stomach making itself known. Low gurgles, that are loud enough to hear are coming from the poor boys stomach. Somehow his stomach also started to bloat out even more. 

Jungkook reaches down to unbutton his pants and rested one hand on his lower stomach, pressing down a bit. With less pressure on his stomach, he feels a bit better. But the ache still won’t go away. 

Seokjin walked up to the two and handed a glass of soda to the younger. 

“Here drink this. It makes you feel better.” Seokjin said smiling 

Jungkook nodded and took the glass. He sipped a few times on the soda, but somehow it only adds to the churning in his stomach. Gas only adds to the uncomfortable feeling. As Jimin also handed him some crackers he got a few shades paler. He took the crackers anyway and ate one or two. This time it immediately sat heavy in his stomach. He doesn’t have the heart to tell his oldest Hyung though. They only try to make him feel better, he can’t say anything. So as Seokjin and Jimin looked at him with pleading eyes, he even drank the liquid medicine they handed him. 

Jungkook curled up next to Taehyung and let his head fall on the olders shoulder. A quiet whimper escaped his lips as his stomach churned uncomfortably. Nauseous settled deep inside his stomach. He was feeling good at all. Jungkook stifled a burp in his hands and grimaces at the sour taste. 

“Should we go to the bathroom?” Taehyung asked bluntly.

Jungkook wanted to protest, but all that left his lips was a sluggish burp. That was enough of an answer for Taehyung and he took matters into his hands. 

Somehow the two arrived in the bathroom without any accidents. As Jungkook saw the toilet he rushed to it and without a warning sick rushed up his throat and splashed into the toilet. Taehyung stood behind him and rubbed the youngers spine up and down in a comforting way.

“That’s it baby, let it all up.” Taehyung said softly 

Tears rolled down the youngers cheeks and he squeezed his eyes shut. He heaved and another round of sick landed into the toilet. His stomach was feeling sore and he felt exhausted. He was left on dry gags and spit a few times in the toilet. An disgusting taste leaving behind in his mouth. His throat burning and his stomach sore. 

Jungkook leaned back into Taehyung's chest and took a deep breath. 

“I feel gross..” he mumbled

Taehyung only shushed him and kissed his hair crown. He gently helped the younger to walk up to the sink so that he could wash himself up. Jungkook rinsed his mouth out and splashed water in his face. He then dried his face with the towel. 

“Do you feel better, kooks?” Taehyung asked with a gentle smile. 

“No, I-“ Jungkook started, but stopped. 

He rested one hand on his upset stomach and took a deep breath as his lower stomach started cramping up. 

“Ugh. I really don’t feel good.” 

Taehyung wrapped his arms around the younger and back hugged him. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” The older said, as he rested one of his hands on the Maknaes stomach and rubbed soft circles onto it. 

Jungkook's stomach was still bloated out badly. Sick gurgles and groans, that are loud enough to be heard, came from his stomach. Pressure builds up in his lower stomach and everything is moving downward. He knew what that meant.

“Need the toilet..” he mumbled 

Taehyung understood it anyway and stopped with the rubbing. 

“Should I lea-“ he wanted to ask 

“No! Please stay..?” Jungkook interrupted him, looking pleadingly at his Hyung. 

Taehyung understood and nodded, he sat down on the bathtub while Jungkook sat on the toilet. The older rested a comforting hand on the younger's shoulder. 

Jungkook felt like he’s going to explode. Cramps wrecking through his lower stomach, but nothing wanted to come up. He bit down on the sleeve of his hoodie and groaned. 

“Tae..’urts so bad..” the Maknae whined.

“I know, let me help you.” Taehyung said in concern 

Experimentally he rested one hand on the younger's stomach. He started rubbing and pressing down on the hard swell that’s Jungkook's stomach. The Maknae groaned in response and held Taehyung's free hand. 

Somehow the rubbing started shifting and moving things inside. And soon liquid rushed out of the younger. It sounded painful and Taehyung could tell it was. He stopped the rubbing and only let his hand rest in comfort on the younger's stomach. He could feel how the younger's stomach started getting softer.

After some time Jungkook was finally empty, he had changed his clothes and now laid together with Taehyung in his bed. 

The older played a bit with the younger's hair. Jungkook has his face nuzzled in the olders chest and a hot water bottle pressed up to his stomach. He may still wasn’t feeling his best, but he was happy that he wasn’t alone with it and that Taehyung wouldn’t leave his side. Just the comfort of knowing that and having his Hyung beside him, made him feel better.


End file.
